the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Triel Baenre
House Baenre, 1st House of Menzoberranzan: Matron Mother of House Baenre, former Matron Mistress of the Academy, Elder Daughter of Matron Mother Yvonnel Baenre Matron Triel Baenre: Female Drow Clr20; CR 21; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 20d8+120; hp 235; Init +7; Spd 30 ft.; AC 43 (touch 21, flat-footed 37); Base Atk +15; Grp +20; Atk +25 melee (1d8+10/19-20 x2, Triel’s Mace) or +22 melee (1d8+7 plus Special, Scourge of Fangs); Full Atk +25/+20/+15 melee (1d8+10/19-20 x2, Triel’s Mace) or +22/+17/+12 melee (1d8+7 plus Special, Scourge of Fangs); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Rebuke Undead; SQ Drow traits, SR 31, DR 5/Good; AL CE; SV Fort +23, Ref +18, Will +26; Str 21, Dex 25, Con 22, Int 16, Wis 28, Cha 24. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Bluff +3, Concentration +16, Diplomacy +10, Heal +4, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (Arcana) +4, Knowledge (The Planes) +10, Knowledge (Religion) +15, Listen +4, Search +4, Sense Motive +4, Speak Language (Common, Elven, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Drow Sign Language), Spellcraft +16, Spot +4. Corrupt Spell, Craft Wondrous Item, Exotic Weapon (Scourge), Leadership, Scribe Scroll, Spell Penetration, Spellcasting Prodigy. Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 31. Aura of Evil (aura equals cleric level); Rebuke Undead as 20th level cleric 10/day. Spell-like Abilities (as 20th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Cleric Spells Prepared (6/8+1/8+1/7+1/7+1/7+1/6+1/5+1/5+1/5+1; base DC = 19 + spell level; caster level 20th). Deity: Lolth. Domains: Evil (cast Evil spells at +1 caster level), Spider (Rebuke/Command Spiders as 20th level cleric 10/day). Possessions: Adamantine Holy Symbol (Lolth), Triel’s House Insignia, Arms of House Baenre, +5 Heavy Mithral Shield, Triel’s Mace, Scourge of Fangs, Amulet of Natural Armor +5, Arach-Tinilith Ring, Belt of Perfect Excellence, Piwafwi of Charisma +6, Ring of Defense +5, Wand of Fear, other possessions unknown. As former Matron Mistress of the Academy and Matron Mother of the most powerful house in Menzoberranzan, Triel has almost unlimited access to mundane and magical equipment or funds. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: White, Eyes: Unknown. Conversion Note: Attributes in 2E Menzoberranzan boxed set listed as Str 15, Int 14, Wis 18, Dex 17, Con 16, Cha 15; modified for level and slight modification for new drow modifiers. She is listed as a 20th level cleric in Underdark, 16th level Priestess in Menzoberranzan boxed set, and 20th level Priestess in Drizzt Do’Urden’s Guide to the Underdark. Triel had +5 Drow Chain, +5 Drow Mace, Whip of Fangs, Wand of Fear listed as equipment in 2E Menzoberranzan boxed set. Triel’s House Insignia: Triel wears her house insignia attached to a heavy gold chain. Known powers: Levitate at will, and Word of Recall at will to her throne room within the House Baenre complex, other powers unknown. Triel’s House Insignia will not work for anyone but Triel. Strong Conjuration and Transmutation; CL: 12th; Craft Wondrous Item, Levitate, Word of Recall; Price: 69,750 gp. Creation Note: This item had cost adjusted by x2 for not taking up an item space, and reduced by 75% for being specific to one person. Triel’s Armor: This finely crafted chainmail bears the emblem of House Baenre. This elven chainmail has been enchanted to +5 with the special properties of moderate fortification and nimbleness, giving the armor a maximum Dexterity bonus of +6 and an armor check penalty of -1. Strong Abjuration and Transmutation; CL: 15th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Cat’s Grace, Miracle; Price: 85,150 gp; Weight 20 lb. Triel’s Mace: This adamantine heavy mace has been enchanted to +5 with the special properties of drowcraft, unholy, and impact. Strong Evocation, Evocation Evil, and Transmutation; CL: 15th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Contingency, Disintegrate, Unholy Blight, Weapon of Impact, Creator must be Evil; Price: 165,012 gp. Scourge of Fangs: This +2 scourge has additional properties, refer to Serpent Kingdoms for full details. Moderate Necromancy and Transmutation; CL: 11th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Animate Objects, Bestow Curse; Price: 32,000 gp; Weight: 5 lb. Arach-Tinilith Ring: Created only for the highest-ranking priestesses of the order of Arach-Tinilith, this potent ring imbues its wearer with a +6 enhancement bonus to Constitution and a +2 enhancement bonus to Charisma. It also renders the wearer immune to Detect Thoughts, Discern Lies, and any attempt to magically discern the wearer’s alignment. Source: Dragon Magazine #302, Rogues Gallery: The Heroes of the War of the Spider Queen, by Richard Baker (revised to 3.5 by Warlockco). Moderate Abjuration and Transmutation; CL: 10th; Forge Ring, Eagle’s Splendor, Endurance, Nondetection; Price: 54,000 gp. Ring of Defense +5: This powerful ring offers continual magic protection in the form of a +5 deflection bonus to AC and a +5 resistance bonus to saving throws. Source: Dragon Magazine #290, Rogue’s Gallery: The Heroes of Decent into the Depths of the Earth by Paul Kidd (revised to 3.5 by Warlockco). Strong Abjuration; CL: 15th; Forge Ring, Resistance, Shield of Faith; Price: 87,500 gp. Belt of Perfect Excellence: This finely crafted belt of black spider silk adorned with silver spiders, provides its wearer with a +6 enhancement bonus to Dexterity, Strength, and Wisdom. Source: Sword & Fist as Headband of Perfect Excellence (revised to 3.5 by Warlockco). Moderate Transmutation; CL: 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Bull’s Strength, Cat’s Grace, Owl’s Wisdom; Price: 144,000 gp; 1 lb. Piwafwi of Charisma +6: This black cloak grants its wearer a +10 competence bonus to Hide checks and gives a +6 enhancement bonus to Charisma. Moderate Illusion and Transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, Eagle’s Splendor, Invisibility, Creator must be a Drow; Price 47,000 gp; Weight: 1 lb. Category:Drow Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Lolth